


“You have lovely features.”

by EHSparkwoman



Series: Fire and Fury [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Arcee is going to be sharing a berth with her partner. She’s nervous; and not only because she’s not been with him before.





	“You have lovely features.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has definitely been in my head too long. Set after Predacons Rising; with Arcee and Knock Out being an established couple (I’ll let you decide how they got together). Title is said by Knock Out; to Arcee (in Tunnel Vision; the episode where he gets his paint job scratched to bits).

_You’ve been partners for how long now? Why are you so worried about this?_ Arcee asked herself. She was going around to her mech-friend’s place overnight. _Maybe it’s because it has been quite a while since… I’ve been in berth with somebot else._ The two of them were going to be sharing a berth. That must have been what was making her nervous. While walking towards her mech-friend’s place; she was worrying some more. _He wouldn’t… _hurt me_ would he? No; he said he’d changed sides. And Optimus believed him._ She tapped the code in and quietly moved inside. She liked surprising him. He was busy with something and had his back facing the door. She snuck up behind him and covered his optics.

“Honey, I’m home…” Arcee sing-songed. She didn’t see the smile cross his features at being called honey.

“I’d be able to see that if you hadn’t covered my optics dear.” He answered. She removed her hands and he quickly captured them in his.

“Has Ratchet been pushing you too hard?” She asked him; liking his fingers stroking over hers.

“Not really. He has been getting on my nerves, though. Even if he does say thank you.”

“I’m sure you get on his nerves just as much Knock Out.” Arcee grinned. He grinned in response.

“Of course. Got to keep the old mech on his toes.”

“You don’t try to start arguments, do you? Wouldn’t want Magnus to come down on you like a ton of bricks, now would we?”

“I don’t imagine a ton of bricks would be all that painful.” Knock Out remarked; letting go of Arcee’s hands. _He didn’t deny it._ She thought with amusement.

“Maybe not, but imagine the damage they’d do to your finish.” She grinned at the grimace crossing his features.

“I’d imagine it would be no worse than that train. Or one of those unruly Insecticons.” Knock Out shivered; he was pleased to see the back of those things.

“You gonna put me to bed?” She asked; trying to sound seductive.

“Arcee, you don’t have to try anything. I’m not going to force you to try something you’re not ready for.” The ‘interfacing with an ex-Decepticon’ went unsaid. Arcee was impressed he saw through her façade.

“Still though, are we going to berth? I’ve got an early shift tomorrow.”

“So do I. Ratchet likes to start bright and early. ‘Medical emergencies don’t wait for office hours.’” Knock Out put on an impression of Ratchet at the end. He was happy she laughed at it.

“He is right though.”

“Doesn’t mean I like being up at the crack of dawn.” He pouted and she giggled.

“If you keep doing that you’re going to turn into Ratchet!”

“Heaven forbid!” That comment made her laugh again. He shook his head before holding out a hand to her.

“Come with me?” He asked. Arcee took Knock Out’s hand and let him lead her to berth.

“Do you need to get ready?” Arcee looked confused at what he asked her.

“Ready for what?” She asked him; getting a confused look in return.

“You know, sleep?” He sounded confused.

“Have you been watching more human films, Knock Out? We don’t wear pyjamas.” Arcee told him; as though that was obvious.

“I know that! That’s… not what I meant.” He sounded worried or nervous. Arcee was curious now.

“Then what did you mean?”

“Do you need to remove any armour?”

“You mean…” Arcee felt her cheeks heat. He couldn’t be serious. Knock Out’s answer was to begin removing his own. _Is… this a come on? Does he want to tempt me into ‘facing?_ She pondered; her mouth opening in shock.

“Now, if we were going to interface; I’d let you do this.” Arcee shivered. She’d known he was attractive; but…

“There’s just something sensual about it… or at least the humans seem to think so.” Knock Out then realised how nervous she looked.

“What? Does it bother you?” _A little. _Arcee thought. She said something else verbally.

“I didn’t know you slept in your protoform like…” She then realised he’d removed all of his armour and averted her optics.

“I’m not going to force you to copy me. Or do anything else.” _I know that and I trust you, but I would have liked a warning!_ She thought after he’d spoken. She was more nervous now.

“That’s not the problem… I… sometimes grab the mech I’m with while I’m in recharge.” She told him; her cheeks turning red with heat.

“Oh, you cuddle in your recharge too?” Arcee felt relief wash over her.

“I don’t mind; I… used to like waking up in Breakdown’s arms. I imagine I’d like waking up in yours.” He sounded melancholic. Arcee laid a hand on his arm; ignoring the fact he was without armour.

“I used to like waking up in Cliff’s arms too. I know the feeling.” Arcee rubbed circles on the forearm under her hand.

“Do you want to?” Knock Out asked. Arcee looked confused.

“I want to cuddle with you.” He sounded shy; like he didn’t want to be heard admitting it.

“You’re not in the Decepticons anymore. You can admit you want to cuddle.” She slid her arms around him and grinned when he reciprocated the action. She was disappointed when he let go. She felt one of his hands lift her chin; so she could look into his optics.

“Close your eyes, my love.” Arcee was a little nervous of doing so.

“I’m not going to do anything you won’t like. Besides, it enhances the feeling.” Arcee got what he wanted to do and touched her mouth against his. She leaned back straight afterwards.

“Tease.” He grumbled. She grinned, before sticking out her tongue. He stuck out his own in response.

“That’s a kiss goodnight. It’s not supposed to light a fire in your belly.”

“Aw. You know you can.” _Not when I can see it! We’re not going to ‘face._ Arcee thought; before pointing something else out.

“You’ve already said we’re not ‘facing; yet you want me to turn you on?” She saw an unsure look cross his features.

“You do know interface isn’t just sticking a spike in a valve, don’t you?” Knock Out hoped so; considering she’d had two other partners.

“I know that. I was nervous about doing that with Cliff and Tailgate and I still am nervous about doing it.”

“It doesn’t hurt. I never had any complaints about it.”

“You… did that with Breakdown?” Knock Out didn’t notice her cheeks flush thinking about it.

“Both of us did it to each other actually.” Arcee felt her cheeks flame; she really didn’t need to know that.

“Not tonight. Let’s just cuddle and get some recharge.” She silently hoped he dropped this topic; it was making her blush like a tomato.

“Alright. But you know you can touch me anywhere; right?” If she’d been bolder; she might have touched his valve with an ‘even here?’ She laid a hand over his spark; feeling it jump under her palm. She felt his hand rest over her spark; and a warm feeling from it. Their foreheads touched and Arcee could have sworn her spark was pulsing in time with his. She moved and felt him do the same. She hadn’t realised she’d closed her optics. She opened them and saw him smiling at her. He lay down facing her. She noted the way he was lying meant she couldn’t see his spike. _He must have realised I’m nervous about interfacing and decided to remove the temptation._ Arcee lay down facing away from him and scooted back so he could wrap his arms around her.

“If you wake up through the night and feel something digging into your back, I’m dreaming of you.” _What does he…?_

“Thinking of me turns you on?” She sounded surprised.

“Why are you surprised by this? Do you not think you’re attractive?” Knock Out wasn’t going to get an answer to that question.

“Good night.” She said softly; letting her body relax and her optics flutter shut.

“Good night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams.” Arcee smiled; before heading into recharge. She loved when he called her pet names.

XxX

Knock Out felt Arcee twitching in his arms. It had woken him up; but he kept his optics shut. He heard her begin pleading.

“Please, no! Don’t hurt him!” Knock Out could tell she was having a nightmare. He gently shook her shoulder. She didn’t wake and kept thrashing.

“Arcee, wake up!” He tried speaking to her. She didn’t appear to hear him; thrashing as though restrained.

“Leave him alone!” She cried; at whatever monster was tormenting her in her dreams.

“Arcee, you need to wake up my dear.” Knock Out shook her once more. He felt her still and pondered if that meant she’d woken up.

“Knock Out?” She asked; sounding a little nervous.

“I’m here.” He held her a little more tightly; to try and reassure her.

“That was horrible.” She shivered and whimpered. Knock Out lifted a hand to her face and noted it felt damp. He carefully wiped away the tears.

“Do you want to talk about it? It’s alright if you don’t.”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve had this nightmare.” She sounded frightened. Knock Out made an inquisitive sound.

“I’m tied up in webs.” _Airachnid…_ Knock Out shuddered; he should have known.

“Airachnid makes her way over to me and tries to get me to spill Autobot secrets. I refuse and she runs the sharp edge of her claws over me. I can remember getting the scars it left behind patched up.” _This isn’t a nightmare; it’s a memory. She must still be frightened of Airachnid; or maybe something else…_

“She keeps scratching me; trying to get me to talk. I tell her it won’t work. She backs off and then…” Arcee shivered and whined. Knock Out could sense she was about to start crying.

“Then in come some of her Insecticons; dragging people I care about along with them. I squirm harder as Airachnid takes more of an interest in them than me. All four of them look worse for wear.” Arcee pauses; Knock Out thinks she might be trying to speak around the lump that will have formed in her throat from holding back tears.

“She pauses on the first one; running her fingers over his face. He isn’t scared; but is bound. Airachnid says maybe I’d be more inclined to speak if it wasn’t my body being harmed. She gives me until the count of three before she kills him.” _Tailgate. It must be; I know Airachnid killed him._

“She remarks how little I must care for my partners, and the fourth one takes notice. She counts to three; then a dagger stabs… I scream his name. Normally; that jolts me awake but… I guess it must have felt real as I didn’t wake up. It’s then I notice that the second mech isn’t being held by an Insecticon. He’s being held by Starscream.” _Cliffjumper. Starscream never shut up about how he killed Cliffjumper. That must be what happens next._

“Starscream taunts me about how weak my partners are; the third one isn’t even squirming and the fourth is deep in thought. Like he’s considering his options. The second mech pleads for me to help him; prompting Airachnid to cover his mouth. I don’t see what happens; but I hear him scream. Starscream has energon on his fingers afterwards. They move to the third one. Jack.” Knock Out ponders who the fourth person must be; then realises. Himself. _No wonder she’s frightened! She’s scared she’s going to lose me too._

“It was then that both Starscream and Airachnid started threatening Jack. That’s when you woke me up. The dream you was shouting at me as well.”

“Arcee, look at me.” He spoke quietly. Arcee rolled over and Knock Out saw tears running down her face once more. He put his hand on her cheek; wiping the tears away with his thumb.

“The night after I discovered Breakdown had died; I remember waking up screaming. The dream me was in a situation just like you’ve described; trapped in webbing. Only; Airachnid made me watch as she took her knives to Breakdown. It was torture. Dreadwing told me what had happened; and my mind tried to fill in the blanks.” Arcee rubbed his face with her thumb in response. Knock Out realised she was comforting him too.

“You don’t have that nightmare anymore?” Arcee asked him; a little hopeful.

“Probably will now I’ve brought it up; but… No.”

“How not?” She asked.

“Because I know Airachnid is gone and can’t hurt me or anyone else anymore. I know it’s worse for you; I never saw what she did to Breakdown, but try to remember that.”

“I’ll try.” She shivered. He held her close; trying to soothe her. He felt her start to settle and touched his lips to her forehead.

“Dream of me, darling.” Arcee felt herself drift off after being told that. Knock Out felt both of her arms slide over him and grinned; before heading into recharge himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this idea has been in my head for way too long… In my head; Arcee did dream of Knock Out… letting her perform something X-rated with him.


End file.
